


[Podfic] The Cinder-Fellow

by sisi_rambles



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales of the Five Hundred Kingdoms - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: A Cinder-Fellow, a reluctant Prince, and a feminist Princess -- and Godmother Elena's got to sort it all out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] The Cinder-Fellow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cinder-Fellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297083) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 

Length: 01:09:52

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/500%20Kingdoms/The%20Cinder-Fellow.mp3) (47 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/500%20Kingdoms/The%20Cinder-Fellow.m4b) (32 MB) 


End file.
